Goku, Interrupted!
by xxcuriousdbz
Summary: Goku's life has changed since losing Chi-chi and so has Gohan's since losing Videl. Maybe they can find solace in each other. GokuxGohan YAOI, OneShot


_**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ITS CHARACTERS. THEY ARE OWNED BY AKIRA TORIYAMA AND FUNIMATION!!**_

Three Years since the destruction of Buu and Chi-chi had enough. Enough of Goku's endless battles, the pain she goes through and desire to have to the children involved in them. She left.

Goku remembers the day, even now one year on. It doesn't sadden him anymore, he just realises how much free time he now has and how much less sex he is having. He has put himself on a new regime where he will wank on any day that ends in a "Y". So each day, when Goten and Gohan have gone to sleep, he will lie on the large, empty double bed and let those strong, rough hands reach under the waistband of his orange Gi training suit.

Occasionally he will forget to lock the door, but Goku figured that it wouldn't matter due to the boys being asleep. The rough, warm hands wrapped around the beautiful shaft of his long, veiny penis as it grew to attention, the purple head poking slightly out of the top of his foreskin. Goku shut his eyes and started to rub up and down, thoughts of Vegeta creeping into his mind. He thought nothing of it, thinking of another man. He thought everyone did it.

Gohan lived with Goku and Goten now as Videl had moved on, similarly to Chi- Chi, she was frustrated. She didn't want to spend as much time with Gohan's family as he did and she hated him getting involved in the fights. Gohan had been bitterly depressed about it for quite a while after, and even now occasionally had an off day where he didn't feel so good.

A few weeks past with the same routine, getting up, sending Goten to school and Gohan to work, no fights, not much training and no word from Chi-chi. Goku didn't really expect there to be, but he had always hoped that maybe someday it would happen.

On one morning, as he sent the others out to school Goku was particularly horny. It didn't happen very often but he missed the previous nights wanking session as he was so tired from training with the ever energetic and competitive Vegeta. As the boys left, Goku bolted upstairs, ripping off his orange Gi, training uniform as he went. Wanking in the middle of the day, he had never been so excited.

He swung open his bedroom door, leaving it wide open, completely naked, his large cock swinging back and forth as he ran to his bed, jumping on it. No sooner had he landed, had he started beating his cock furiously, not noticing the loud moans coming from his mouth and a new image forming in his head. Gohan, standing in all his naked glory, seductively licking his lips at his father. This only made the pleasure more intense for Goku, who continued pumping his beautiful cock. The veins pulsating, the pre-cum leaking over his pubic hair and balls as his hand slid up and down the thick shaft.

Gohan re-opened the door, rushing inside. He was late, and he knew it. Where was that book? Yes, his bedroom.

Gohan ran up the stairs, the stairs barely creaking under his feet through his speed, to his bedroom. As he opened the door, he could hear noises coming from his father's bedroom. Did he have a girl home?

Gohan crossed the hallway to the open door of his father's bedroom, the moans still loudly bouncing off the walls upstairs.

A shocking sight met Gohan's eyes as he saw his father, legs spread on the bed he once shared with his mother, his hand wrapped around his penis as he pleasured himself. Gohan was so hot. Never had he seen, nor even imagined his father in this kind of situation, sure he had masterbated and nearly been caught more than a few times but this was unbelievable.

Gohan's eyes wandered down the immense tool his father was holding, he was amazed as his own hand reached down to his crotch and began to rub through the fabric as his penis rose. Gohan breathed heavier, in time with his father as they both touched themselves, Goku blissfully unaware of his own son's presence.

"Oh, Gohan" Goku moaned.

Gohan was shocked but too aroused to stop, he returned the call. "Oh, Daddy"

"Gohan"

"Daddy"

Goku was beating even more furiously as Gohan pulled down his trousers. His lengthy penis bounced out as he continued to beat, harder and faster to keep up with his Dad.

Goku's breaths became short as he neared orgasm, Gohan caught up as the two let out a yell as electricity ran through their bodies. Gohan fell to the floor as his seed poured from his cock and to the floor in front of him. Goku yelled loudly as he blasted cum all over the wall above his head and his beautifully defined torso.

Goku saw Gohan, all of a sudden he was embarrassed, but Gohan wasn't. HE had never been more turned on in his life, Videl had never made him feel so alive and free.

Gohan crawled to Goku, keeping eye contact all the way. He crawled through his own cum, some of it sticking to him, but he didn't care. He climbed upon the bed.

"Gohan..." Goku's weak protest were shushed by Gohan who proceeded to bend down over Goku and start to lick the cum of his torso. His tongue expertly started at the neck and worked his way down. Gohan licked around each nipple and sucked on them each in turn, gathering up as much of his father's seed as he could, keeping it in his mouth.

Gohan sat up and opened his mouth to show the masses of cum he had filled his mouth with, he swallowed it, every drop a salty yet sweet mixture that made Gohan's beautiful penis start to rise before him again. Goku was already hard. From the second Gohan had started licking his body.

Goku sat up, not caring that Gohan was his son and that this is wrong. The fact that it was wrong made it hotter. Goku guided Gohan's head down to his cock and Gohan willingly went down on his father.

He let the pink head touch his lips then the head slowly slide into his warm mouth, filling it but Gohan wanted more. He sucked and sucked, wanting to give his father as much pleasure as possible, but Goku stopped him.

"Turnaround" Goku was forceful, Gohan loved it.

He turned and stuck his butt out, knowing what was coming and quivering in anticipation of the coming feeling. Goku pressed his large dickhead at the tip of Gohan's butthole, he could feel the warmth radiating from it.

Without warning, Goku pushed it in, causing Gohan to scream in a mixture of pain and pleasure that he couldn't describe. Goku held his penis there, allowing his son's asshole to adjust to the large Saiyan penis that had intruded. Goku pushed in further, Gohan was still not ready but he wanted this so bad right now, he wanted more, he wanted it all and Goku was giving it to him.

When Goku was all the way inside his son's virgin ass he began to pull out before pushing back in again, fucking him. He picked up speed, the moans returned to Goku as he pounded his son's ass. Gohan moaned along with him as Goku hit his prostate on every entry. They moaned together as the sound of Goku's balls slapping against Gohan's ass cheeks filled the air. Goku slapped Gohan's ass hard, grunting and moaning.

Gohan could feel it. Goku's cock began to swell in his ass, getting slightly bigger as Goku's pounds became shorter along with his breath. Gohan, without warning suddenly got that feeling again, he began to orgasm. His cum hitting the white sheets and creating a pool of cum underneath him. Goku kept fucking, not wanting to stop. Gohan was starting to become weaker, his arms no longer able to hold him up, but Goku was doing a fine job. He pulled Gohan's waist back and continued to fuck. He was ready.

Goku let go, he let out a loud cry and released wave after wave of cum into Gohan's ass. It started to dribble out from around Goku's cock as it remained inserted in his son's ass, slowing down. Goku collapsed on Gohan, exhausted and sweaty. All he could do was smile along with Gohan, as they lay in a pool of their new found love.


End file.
